1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source device, a projection apparatus, and a projection method that are suitable for a projector or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a projector, many techniques using a semiconductor laser or light-emitting diode as a light source have been considered.
A semiconductor light source such as a semiconductor laser and light-emitting diode is very small in element size, and is capable of emitting light at high luminance. On the other hand, the semiconductor light source has a drawback in that the semiconductor light source is easily subject to an influence of heat when it is operated at a high temperature for a long period of time, which results in high deterioration thereof and a greatly shortened lifespan.